Dance to your heart
by IcecreamCandy29
Summary: This is all about Cece Jones. Her unperfect life. Evil step mom. Her evil step sisters and… No way! That's not what's it's about…This is all about Cece Jones' normal life. That she's a professional dancer. Her awsome friends. Amazing family and...That on that one night where Everything got crazy… and became the perfect fairytale for her.


**Dance to your Heart 3**

This is all about Cece Jones. Her unperfect life. Evil step mom. Her evil step sisters and…

No way! That's not what's it's about…This is all about Cece Jones' normal life. That she's a professional dancer. That on that one night where Everything got crazy… and became the perfect fairytale.

**This was a redo. This was originally an Auslly fanfic. But I thought that maybe it would be better if it was shake it up. And Gece. ( With a touch of Rogan, Tynka and maybe a little Deucina)**

Chocolate ice cream: Lili, doesn't own shake it up.

Vanilla ice cream: Yes, she does!

Chocolate ice cream: No, she doesn't

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

Me: Will you two quiet down?! I'm trying to write a fanfic here! I do not own Shake it up!

Chocolate ice cream : See, told you…

Me: I'm so lame for writing this…

**Cece POV**

I looked at my phone expectedly. I was waiting for Gunther to call.

You see, I have a crush on him now. Crazy huh? Believe it or not, I do. Ever since he left, I felt like there was an empty space inside of me. And when he came back, I just wanted to give him two black eyes for leaving without saying goodbye. Luck for him I only gave him one black eye. Which, BTW, isn't that visible now. He explained everything, that he left with no goodbye because his grandfather just told them in the last minute, He had to pack and everything. And he thought I didn't care, and for that I gave him another punch. But at his shoulder only.

He told he was sorry and that I stop punching him. I mean, I only did it twice! But if Rocky wasn't holding me… maybe more that twice..

I forgave him, of course.

But when I came home, I couldn't stop thinking of how I was so upset of Gunther leaving, then so happy when he came back. And mad for leaving without a goodbye and that he thought I didn't care…

When I did.

I didn't know why I was feeling such many things I don't even know for Gunther. And why I care about him. Or that he left without a goodbye. I thought that a magazine would help me. But it only said that if I feel that way that means I like him.

Which is so not true!

I told my mom and she said the same thing, except the part where she started crying and saying that "My baby's growing up!" I then told Flynn. He said the same as mom but instead of the "My baby's growing up" part, he asked who he was, if he plays video games, if he cooks bacon and a lot of other things I didn't want to hear anymore. I told dad too… through skype.

"So, you wanted to skype. This must be important, huh?" He asked

"Yeah"

"Best friend problems?"

"No"

"Girl problems?"

"Girl problems? What does mean?"

"You know, period and stuff…"

"Period and...What?! I wouldn't talk to you for that?! That would be weird. That's not what I wanted to ask." I shouted.

"….Boy problems?" He sighed.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, you know what? I didn't expect our first date talk to be done through skype but… Just remember to follow your heart. And that if this guy does something to you… Your heart must say to beat him up." He smiled.

"Thanks, dad. Virtual hug"

"Virtual hug…"

Okay… so now you know that. I'll tell you why I'm waiting for Gunther to call. That's cause, we were partners for our science project. And he was going to call me where we were going to meet up.

Oh and that remindes me… Would Gunther like a cute T-shirt with sparkled notes and simple jean shorts. And black combat boots?

**So how was it? Review, review and review! **

**P.S. listening to Austin and Ally soundtrack right now… Pretty Awesome! **

_**Would you, wa-wa-want it if I opened your gate at night**__**  
**__**Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light**__**  
**__**Could you, could you take it, if i treated you just right**__**  
**__**Your heart at the speed of light, My heart at the speed of light**__****_

_**Jugglin' the consequence of losin' your blue suede**__**  
**__**Might as well go cause we're already halfway**__**  
**__**We're only young once so grow up with me babe**__**  
**__**We're already halfway, already halfway**_

**Can't wait for October 27. New season and episode!**

**-IC29**


End file.
